Alcidie Madigan
Alcidie Madigan is the progenitor of the Madigan Bloodline. Story Bloodline Progenitor Alcidie was born from an unknown Elder Dragon, whose incredible power she inherited. Although she proved to be quite unstable in her youth, she was chosen by Lunareans in order to represent them and ensure good relationships between mortals and Lunareans. As a result, she was trained in the art of the blade and magic by Avatea and Hecatia. She gave birth to the Madigan Bloodline, using the teachings she was granted to elaborate her own form of Witchcraft, communing with the Forgotten Gods through her immense Mana, then allied herself with Queen Sheba to build a utopia. They chose the Plane of Ammarra, which they created it together, and populated it with Madigan's witch bloodline and Sheba's Ammarrian Demons, the Therions. Watch from the Moon Alcidie then hid in the Moon alongside Sancrumies, who helped her with her work, as she studied the art of magic and trained alongside the Lunareans for millenia. She was first disturbed by Julian Solaar, who asked her help with purifying Gaea. She then directed him to the realm where Buddha's Regalia was safeguarded after judging his worth. She was then disturbed by a long-time rival, Kuri-ma Mazda, who asked her help with supporting the Cheshire Isle against Noden. Despite his cold attitude, she warmed up to him and helped him restore his dwindling mana, saving his life, and staying by his side, eventually helping the Cheshire with reaching Noden. She also had a Future Child with Mazda, Kuri-ma Avesta. Appearance Alcidie is a tall woman with a mane of crimson hair, bright yellow eyes, and dressed in very light red and gold armor, with an intimidating stance and an usually serious expression. Personality Unlike many ancestral founders of powerful Bloodlines, Alcidie is a straightforward, simple individual, although her genius, aptitudes and leadership skills are not to be doubted. Emotional yet serene, playful and serious, she enjoys peace and tranquility, where she may devote time to her crafts. She does possess the pride of a dragon, nevertheless, and feels a strong attachment for her Bloodline and descendants, mourning their demise. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Unsurprising for a dragon-born individual, Alcidie is extremely strong and able to endure immense blows, while also being quite agile, adapting to the quick motions of the blade taught by the Lunareans. * Madigan Witchcraft: Alcidie's main way of spellcasting is through the contract made with Forgotten Gods and includes the use of several destructive spells and even summoning said Gods by her side. * Armor Use: Alcidie can summon content of the Madigan Armory which she created. * Dragon Transformation: She can transform into a Dragon due to belonging to the Madigan Bloodline. She possesses additional magical resistance and Fire mastery. * Weapon Mastery: Alcidie wields the blade with the proficiency of Hecatia, able to quickly switch styles between brutality and finesse. Storylines * New Age Dawning features her. * Gaea's Renewal briefly features her. Trivia * Her names comes from the Greek word Alke, meaning "strength" or "vigor". Category:Character Category:Madigan Category:Interra Category:Lunarean Category:Dragon